dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cynthia Abadiano
) |place_of_birth=Hermosillo, Sonora, Mexico |disappeared= |status= |died= |place_of_death= |cause_of_death= |body_discovered= |resting_place= |nationality=Mexican-American |origin=Mexico |other_names=Maple-chan (used as a nickname in Japan) |alma_mater=University of California, Los Angeles |residence=Santa Ana, California |occupation=Voice actress, fashion model |years_active=1991 - present |known_for=Being the first Mexican to voice a character in the English dubs of the Drillimation games/anime |noteable_work= |height= |weight= |spouse(s)=Christopher Mannings (m. 2005) |children=2 }}Cynthia Mannings (née Abadiano), otherwise known by her unofficial stage name , is a Mexican-American voice actress, singer, costume maker, and businesswoman who currently works at and is the current CEO of Drillimation Studios California, joining in 1991. She is known for voicing several characters in the English dubs of the Drillimation games and anime, starting with Remilia and Flandre Scarlet in the international version of ''Touhou 6: The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. Life Early years Abadiano was born on June 11, 1980, in Hermosillo in the Mexican state of Sonora as the oldest of two children. She has a younger brother named Pelé (born December 1982). She moved to the United States at the age of five and grew up mostly in Los Angeles, California. Right after moving to the United States, she began studying her second language, being English. Discovery of The Drillimation Series Abadiano discovered The Drillimation Series when she was finishing up kindergarten when she discovered two boys trying to role-play scenes from Space Ninja Team Star Trigon. She asked if she could join as Miyuki Takara, having no idea who she was until she began watching the anime on Saturday mornings. During her grade school years, she binge-played the Drillimation games when her parents got her a Nintendo Entertainment System for Christmas in 1987, followed by the Super Nintendo Entertainment System for her twelfth birthday in 1992. Abadiano often participated in school plays and began her voice acting career when she was cast the voices of Remilia and Flandre Scarlet in the international version of Touhou 6: The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, and becoming the first Mexican-American to voice a character in The Drillimation Series. She first met series creator Hiroshi Takajima at the age of 11 during her first visit to Drillimation Studios California. She also met his son, Susumu Takajima, and became so fascinated with him that she made several trips to visit him during the summer of 1992 and began studying her third language, being Japanese. Abadiano loved her role as Remilia that she dressed up as her for Halloween that year. Abadiano decided to begin cosplaying more characters and often appeared as a model for the covers of various gaming magazines, such as Nintendo Power, El Kadsre Gaming, and Famitsu. She stated in an interview for Nintendo Power that she played the Touhou Project games so much that she got bored playing the first two generations over and over again before the Driller Engine 3 began. High school and college years Abadiano joined and became the president of her high school's video game club. She also met her future husband Christopher Mannings in 1997. Right after she graduated from high school, Abadiano attended the University of California, Los Angeles where she majored in Fashion Merchandising and received a minor in graphic design. In 1997, Hiroshi Takajima died and Abadiano attended his funeral, making this her first trip to Japan and also met Kagami Ochiai for the first time. Post-college years, motherhood In 2003, Abadiano naturalized and became an American citizen. Within the same year, the former CEO, Marc Summers, retired from his position, and Abadiano became CEO as a result, becoming the first female to become CEO of a Drillimation Studios facility. Abadiano married Mannings in 2005 after he proposed to her in a VidSpace video in 2004. Her husband is a graphic designer who has drawn fanart of Drillimation characters and posted them to Deviantart. Abadiano gave birth and became a mother to a healthy baby boy in 2007, followed by a healthy baby girl in 2010. Appearance Abadiano's appearance mainly consists of short, blonde hair that stretches as far as the tip of her shoulders and has green eyes. Her physical appearance also inspired the appearance for Parsee Mizuhashi in Touhou 11: Subterranean Animism. Category:1980 Category:1980 births Category:Mexican emigrants to the United States Category:American people of Mexican descent Category:Mexican voice actors Category:Mexican actors Category:Drillimation Category:People from Los Angeles Category:Naturalized citizens of the United States